A Crease In Time
by Tickle-Me-Coffee-Creme-Skittle
Summary: Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are having relationship problems...Fred and George decide to fix the problem by booking them for a visit to the Black Pearl. PotCxHP.
1. The Floo Network

Chapter 1:

The Floo Network

Harry's classes were finally over. He could finally go back to the Gryffindor Common Room and relax with Ginny. He had planned an evening with her. All of Hogwarts was going to Hogsmeade tonight. Fred and George had gotten Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione reservations for "The Black Pearl" a hidden restaurant in Hogsmeade. Harry was SO excited. He couldn't wait. They were going to have a blast. Nothing could get in the way.

Hermione entered the room, frustrated.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

"Muggle Studies! Aaaaaaaaargh!" Hermione groaned. She sat on a couch leaning her head back.

"Will it interfere with our plans tonight?" Harry asked.

"Erm…Yes. I have to write a paper on pirates."

"Pirates?" Ron asked walking in to the room. He leaned on the wall smirking, "It'll be easy for you, smarty pants."

"Excuse me?" Hermione sat upright, "Just because I get better grades than you doesn't mean I know everything! Harry, cancel our plans for tonight."

"No. We have to go tonight. We'll be back before you know it. You'll still have time for homework." Harry explained. Ginny, Fred, and George walked in.

"Are you ready to go?" Ginny asked. Harry gaped at her. She was dressed with a brown vest and a flowing skirt. She had a sash around her head and was wearing loose pigtails.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Harry said, stuttering. Fred and George snickered and handed Ginny the floo powder, in a small brown pouch.

"Don't use it all." Fred started.

"You'll need it to get back." George finished. Ginny glared at them but quickly went back to her normal expression, a small, open mouth smile. She looked at Harry and in an instant, she frowned.

_---A/N: OH! Snapple Fact- Frowning burns more calories than smiling!!---_

"Harry? Why didn't you get dressed?" Ginny asked.

"OH! Oh my god! I am so sorry. I forgot to put it on."

"How could you forget?" she whined in a small, angry voice.

"I-I-I didn't forget!" Harry stammered.

"Really! Then why aren't you wearing your outfit?" Her frown was completely gone and replaced by a scowl.

"Oh forget it. I'll go change right now." Harry grumbled, smashing his feet against the floor to go change.

_A Few Minutes Later_

"I'm sure you look fine." Ginny cooed.

"Yeah, Harry we're sure you look fine." Fred and George crooned.

"Everyone's ready and changed except for you. We want to see your pirate costume." Hermione looked over at Fred and George and with a smirk, she walked over to the fireplace. She was dressed in a hot pink dress (complete with a corset!) her hair was still bushy but, was up in a bun with loose hairs flooding down.

"I look ridiculous!" Ron whined. Ron was outfitted in brown pants with buckled boots. His shirt was frilled and cream colored.

"I do too." Harry plainly said. He finally opened the door to reveal a big sleeve chemise with a baggy blue vest and dark corduroys. At the bottom he had big brown boots. There were beads in his mopped hair.

"Go and have your double-date!" Fred and George said unanimously. They pat Ginny's hand and pushed them towards the fire place.

"The Black Pearl." Ginny said stepping forward. Then, _POOF! _She disappeared. Hermione copied Ginny and _POOF! _She was gone. Harry stepped over mimicked Hermione and _POOF! _Finally, Ron stepped up into the fireplace, "The Black Pearl!" and _BLAM! _(couldn't all be poof!) he was gone.

"Excellent, we've tricked them!" Fred and George laughed.

I am SO sorry it's kinda boring but it gets more exciting later. YAY!


	2. Reservation Under 'Weasley'

Captain Jack Sparrow was in his cabin twiddling his fingers and slumping in his chair. He sighed. It had been two days since they departed from Tortuga, they were headed for Port Royal. However, the trip there usually took much shorter. Had a storm knocked them off course? Jack stayed in his usual slump until he heard a noise.

_POP!_

_THUMP!_

"What was that?" the Captain mumbled in a soft voice. He pulled himself out of his chair and wandered out of his cabin. Gibbs rushed up to Jack.

"We've got some vis'tors, sir."

"Visitors?" Jack asked curiously, "Where'd they come from?"

"We don't parrot claims that Cotton saw them fall from the sky, but that bird's crazy." Gibbs slurred.

"Where are they?"

"Over there. Just around the corner." Gibbs said, pointing.

"Ron! Get off of me!"

"No. You like it."

"Ronald Weasley, you pervert, stop flirting with Hermione!"

"Oi! We're going out! I should have a right to play with her!"

"Ron…"

"Yes Harry? This is a restaurant, you shouldn't be making a fool of yourself."

"A restaurant?" Jack said, puzzled. He rushed around the corner to find four teenagers on the deck. He tried to get their attention but they were too busy bickering. Jack sighed once more. He pulled the pistol out of his pocket and loaded it. _Click._ The girls looked up. One frightened the other, gaped in awe. The frightened one tapped a gangly red head's shoulder and he looked up. The last boy finally looked up and he was stern. The gangly red head stood up.

"We made a reservation, under Weasley," he said.

"This isn't a restaurant." The teens looked at each other, and soon enough, went back to bickering.

"They tricked us-"

"Maybe it's just a mistake. It could be part of the theme-"

"Dirty, rotten, scoundrels-"

"Well, if we don't know, we should ask-" Much more arguing ensued until a red head girl stood up, knocking a few others off balance and asked, "If this isn't a restaurant, what is it?"

"_The Black Pearl." _Jack answered proudly, "It's my ship." The other girl stood up as everyone else did.

"So what you're saying is, we're on a ship, sailing in the middle of the ocean?"

"Basically."


End file.
